ESPN X Games Skateboarding
Game Boy Advance | genre = Sports | modes = }} ESPN X Games Skateboarding is a video game developed by Konami for the PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance. The PlayStation 2 version was released in North America on August 13, 2001, in Japan on September 20, 2001, and in Europe on January 25, 2002; the Game Boy Advance version was released in North America on September 12, 2001, in Japan on October 25, and in Europe on November 16. A release was planned in Australia, but was ultimately canceled. The game was released as part of Konami's ESPN The Games brand. Featured skaters * Bob Burnquist *Chris Senn * Colin McKay * Kerry Getz * Carlos de Andrade * Lincoln Euda *Chad Fernandez * Rick McCrank Gameplay Aside from the practice, multiplayer, and free skate modes, players can participate in an X Games competition in either street or vert. In X Games, players attempt to earn the highest score within a one-minute time limit. One of the playable levels is inspired by the halfpipe used in X Games Six. The game also has an arcade mode, where players roam levels and complete various goals, and collecting spinning X Games logos, which unlocks other playable levels. In the Game Boy Advance version, players increase their attributes via the X-Rage meter, where players fill up the meter by performing tricks, which later will cause a coin to appear on the halfpipe. After the player grabs the coin, they're flown higher into the air, and players are to perform a 10-trick combo. If the player successfully accomplishes this, gems will fall down onto the halfpipe, which players can collect. If players grab enough gems of a particular color, the skater the player is playing as will have his attributes raised in a specific section. Reception (PS2) 58/100 | EGM = 6/10 | Fam = 33/40 | GI = 5/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = C− | GSpot = (GBA) 6.7/10 (PS2) 4.4/10 | GSpy = 52% | IGN = (GBA) 5.5/10 (PS2) 4.9/10 | NP = | OPM = | rev1 = Maxim | rev1Score = 7/10 }} In Japan, Famitsu gave the PlayStation 2 version a score of 33 out of 40. The game received more mixed reviews in the West, however, as GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 62.04% and 58 out of 100 for said version, and 54.60% and 61 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version. IGN praised the ESPN integration, while criticizing the aforementioned inconsistent graphics throughout the levels in arcade mode; IGN ultimately gave the PS2 version 4.9 out of 10. GameSpot gave the same version 4.4, also criticizing the graphics, along with the controls. IGN gave the GBA edition a 5.5, also praising the presentation, and unlike the PS2 version, gave a higher score for the graphics, but IGN would also criticize the overall gameplay and potential lasting appeal. GameSpot gave the same version 6.7 out of 10, saying, "It is really too bad that the park competition is so incomplete and lackluster, as it virtually ensures that few people will ever purchase the game and experience the sheer joy of the more magically delicious vert competition." References External links * Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:ESPN video games Category:Skateboarding video games Category:2001 video games Category:Konami games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:X Games Category:Extreme sports video games